For the One You Love
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Daemon was never one to get into other peoples bussiness. He would look out for his family, and thats all. But when he finally gets Katy back from the DOD, she isnt the same. Daemon knows she'll never be the same intill the DOD are gone. He will do anything for the one he loves. Even start war. Post Opal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my take on what would happen after Opal. I have this whole story planned out, I just have to write it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Daemon had found her curled in a ball, in the middle of the cage. Most likely trying to keep as much distance from the onyx bars, that made up her cage. Daemon had stopped and stared at his Katy, who looked weak, and broken. Daemon had felt all her physical pain, but not the emotion one. His heart had broke over and over again during the past few weeks that Katy had been gone. Every time he felt the second hand pain from the bond between him and his kitten, his heart felt as if was being ripped out. The physical pain didn't measure up, to the emotional pain of knowing his Katy, was going through it, alone. That his Katy was taken.

"Katy," Daemon had called out to her, after snapping out of his revere. But she didn't lift her head, she just sniffled into her hands. He felt as if he couldn't breath, as if her reply and the oxygen had been sucked out of the small cage, gone dragging his sanity with it. When he reached over and gently touched the back of her neck, he would've never guessed her reaction. She pulled away, harshly, and pulled her knees closer to her face.

"Katy its me Daemon," he whispered, moving her hair from her face. Daemon bit his tongue, holding back any curse words, as he took a look at her usually flustered face. She was pale. Her cheeks were sunken in, and he could spot purple bruises, trailing down her neck. Daemon had touched her cheek softly, trying to make her open her eyes. She had slowly opened her eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. Strange emotions, churned in her eyes. Her eyes had held the look of fear. As if she was scared. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and Daemon's heart ached for the sound of her voice. Slowly but surely he had pulled her up, gently, and they steadily walked out of the cage, and than walked out of the burning building, not a sound leaving her mouth, but an understanding in her eyes, that brought hope to Daemon's broken heart.

* * *

Daemon watched her, as she snuggled into his bed. Her hands curled into fists, clutching at is blanket, and her face void of emotion. Once they came back from their rescue mission, they decided to hide out in Matthew's cottage. The first thing Daemon did when he stepped into Matthews house cradling Katy, was rush towards a spare bed room, and check her for any injuries. She had a bruised rib, and many cuts and bruise along her body, but that seemed to be the extent of her injuries. Daemon knew better than, to hope, that they hand't done anything that would emotionally hurt her. He bent down on his knees, and gently stroked her creamy skin. She had slept three full nights, since they had saved her, and Daemon's whole body screamed to wake her up, to hold her, to touch her. But he knew better. She needed her sleep, and Daemon knew better than to disturb her.

"Daemon?" Dee whispered, her head poking in through the a jar door. Daemon got off of his knees, and gently stroked her calm face once, before turning towards his sister.

"Yeah?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"We were going to go to the lake," she says sheepish. They had been going swimming down at the lake every since they got Katy back, and since they've known she'd be okay. Every day Daemon would decline. He couldn't leave Katy. It didn't bother him that they were having fun, while Katy was sick. It was understandable. Dawson had his girl back, and she need a constant activity to keep her mind of the DOD. He didn't mind, he just wished they didn't ask him.

"You know my answer to that," he said, looking back at the door that his Kitten lay behind.

"Alright, I-" she began softly, using her sisterly puppy eyes on him. Showing her sympathy. Daemon hated how they all had become soft around him, always whispering, and judging him with there eyes. He now understood what Dawson had been through. They looked at him as if he were about to run away.

Why would he? He had Katy back.

* * *

Daemon settled back into the spare room, that Katy was sleeping in, and stalked towards the chair beside her bed. It was a dinning room chair, which he had dragged up the stairs, and positioned right beside Katy's bed. He hadn't wanted to sleep beside her, for platonic reasons. He didn't want the DOD to attack, and for him not to be on red alert. Matthew had promised that the cottage wasn't under his name, but Daemon was on edge. He had Katy back, but at the same time didn't.

The shuffling of blankets, broke Daemon out of his revere.

Daemon stared at Katy's small frame, as her body squirmed under the thick blankets, and small sounds of protests made its way out of her lips. They weren't words, but it was better than nothing. Daemon got off of his chair, and leaned over, the squirming Katy. He gently tugged the blanket closer to her body, as she began to move around. He placed his large hands, on her tiny frame, holding her still, as her eyes opened wide. She searched to room, with fear, and her breathing came out fast, and heavy.

"Hey," he whispered, moving a piece of her hair away from her face. Stroking her cheek, in a soft, soothing way. "Your safe."

She shot up, her back straight up against the beds head board. Her eyes staring at him, unwavering, void of all emotion. Daemon hearts clenched, watching his Katy in this state. He slowly, stroked her face, and watched as she just stared at him. She didn't lean into his touch, and he wanted to cry. Katy, if she was pissed or not, would still have leaned into his touch. He moved his hand back, and dropped his arm at his side.

"We saved you," he told her calmly staring into her unwavering gaze, "were in a remote cottage, they cant find us." _For now_. But Daemon didn't tell her that.

She nodded her head slowly, showing Daemon she understood what he was saying, but not yet opening her plush lips, and using her beautiful voice.

Her stomach growled.

Daemon chuckled to himself, and looked to Katy. Her face was still void of emotion, and Daemon's chuckles died. He wished with all his luxen heart that she would have blushed, or said something sarcastic that would make him take a couple of seconds before responding. Because the Katy he loved-yes loved- was feisty, she would rather die, than allow Daemon to laugh at her freely. She had sass that never failed to make him smile. Daemon gathered himself up, and told Katy quietly that he was going to get her a cup of soup.

He walked down the stairs with a purpose. Although Katy wasn't fully there, apart of her was. And Daemon loved every part of her. The part that was sitting on the bed, aching, and emotionally drained, was still Katy. And he still loved her. He hardily walked towards the kitchen, heating up a can of soup. He waited patiently for it to be finished, before putting it into a mug, and trekking up the stairs.

"Here," he said, a small smile on his lips, as he passed her the warm mug. He watched as her small hands gently take away the cup, and he felt a sizzle as her bare skin touched his He watched as she slowly sipped at the cup, her back straight, her eyes staring in front of her, out across the room. She looked as if she was robot, each move jerky, and stiff. Daemon walked around the bed, and took a seat beside her. His back against the head board, and watched her eat. Slowly his hands made it to her hair, untangling her dry hair. He struggled at many points, and finally gave up untangling the clumps of hair.

When she finally finished her soup, still staring a head, passed the cup to Daemon, who shocked, placed it on the night stand. She continued to stare ahead, her gaze unwavering. Daemon got up, slowly, and quietly told her he'd be right back. He walked out of the room, and towards the room that both Ash, and Dee were staying. He opened one of there suitcases, and took a mismatching pair of bathing suit bottoms and top. He walked back towards the room, and opened the door to find Katy, staring ahead, in the exact position he had left her.

"Okay," he said mostly to himself. " Do you need help showering?" She just continued to stare ahead, a broken doll, of the girl he loved. He slowly walked towards her, and cupped her face in his hand. She drew light soothing circles on her cheek, trying to make her eye sight turn to his, but she didn't. She just continued to stare ahead.

She needed a shower, to wash off all the grim and dirt that surrounded her already abused body. She gently reached for her hand, and pulled her out of bed. She stood, stick straight, in front of him, her eyes looking beyond his shoulder. He gently pried her hands open, and placed the mismatching pair of bathing suits/

"Please, just put this on." He begged, if he had to change her, he found that he might break down. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her naked body. No he had many selfish, naughty fantasies as to what the night would be like when she was home. He just wouldn't be able to know that she wasn't okay, that she wasn't fully there. He turned around, and held his breath. And almost adamantly he heard, the shuffling of fabric, and the oof sound it made as it touched the floor. A part of him wanted to turn around, to see his girl in action- actually doing something- but knew that wasn't proper, and waited a couple seconds after the shuffling stopped.

He turned around, and his eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of his head. He had seen Katy in a tasty red bathing suit before, but that one had fit her. The purple, bra like bathing suit top, barely fit her chest. He reached over, and pulled the bra like bathing suit top, in a better position. Trying to preserve her modesty. He could feel his body heating up, just by looking at her. He bit his lip, bringing him down from his lust full fanaticises, and breathed in and out.

"Thank you," he whispered. He clasped his hand and with hers, and slowly walked towards the enjoined washroom.

He lifted her small body, up and on top of the counter, and turned to the tub. He turned the hot tap on with a lot of force, before turning the cold on a little. Making sure it was at right temperature, he plugged the draining hole shut. He turned back towards his Katy, and gently stroked her face, hoping that touching her would wake her up. But she continued to stare at something behind him. He wanted to throw something, to kick something, to kill someone. But he wouldn't, not when he could be spending that time making his Kitten better. Because that's what he was going to do. He was going to make Katy better.

Once the tub filled to a good height, Daemon turned off the faucet, and lifted Katy off the counter, like a little child and placed her in the warm water. Daemon took one look at her in the tub, and walked out of the washroom, and straight to his luggage. He found a pair of black swim shorts, and threw them on. He stalked back into the washroom, and lifted her out of the tub, taking her spot. He looked at her, her dripping bathing suit clad body. The bathing suit top was sliding down slowly, because of the water. He looked away from her ample breast and reached for her hand. When there hands were clasped tightly together, and he guided her body, so that she was sitting in between his legs. His body was buzzing with the feel of so much bare skin, touching, but calmed him self down. And reached around her grabbing the soap. He gently washed, all the bare body he could reach that wasn't hidden away by the small piece of fabric that was supposedly a bathing suit. It was a strangely intimate moment, even though it was one sided. He wished with all his might that she was here, or fully here, to be in the moment. But she wasn't. Daemon squeezed the shampoo in his hand, and rubbed it together before massaging her scalp. He tugged through her tangled hair, as gentle as he could, before washing out the shampoo and changing it for conditioner. He reached for the comb, and combed through her knots silently.

After finishing combing her hair, and washing every body part that was respectfully not covered by the bathing suit. He slowly got out of the tub, his body dripping wet, and some soap bubbles, covered his toned torso. He kneeled down on, in a squat position. He gently took her face in his hands, caressing it.

"Do you think you can clean, everything else?" He told her. He watched as her eyes latched onto his, for a second at most, but it didn't stop his heart beat. She had looked at him. Maybe, just maybe she'd get better. Daemon let go of her face, and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself, before letting his swim shorts drop. His lower area was covered by the towel, not wanting to push the boundaries between them. He picked up his swim briefs and put them in the hamper before walking out of the washroom. He hoped she would do what he had asked her too.

After ten or so minutes, Daemon decided it was best to check on her. He walked into the washroom, to find the curtains wide open, and Katy sitting in the middle of the tub, her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head on top of her knees.

Her bathing suit top, and bottom floating in front of her.

It looked like Katy had listened to Daemon and washed herself. For one the floating bathing suit, and second there were soap bubbles around her. Fresh ones.

Daemon tried his best not to glance at her naked body, and leaned over her, and soothed back her, almost dry hair. She lifted her head, to look at him. Her chest, no longer being covered.

So much for preserving her modesty.

At the same time his mouth opened to say her name, Dee's voice yelled, "Daemon! Katy's gone!"

Daemon sighed, and closed the curtain of the bath tub. Trapping Katy's naked body behind the curtains, and allowing no one to see her in all her glory. Daemon took a step towards the washroom door, opening it a crack, and peaking his head out.

"She's in here with me," Daemon sighed.

"Oh, she's up, can I see her?" Dee asked. Even though Dee and Katy hadn't fully restored their relationship, Dee still loved her and missed her. Daemon didn't want to tell her that Katy was not longer her self. That she needed time to heal. He didn't want to have to tell anyone. He didn't want it to be true.

"No she's," he began, "uh, busy." He told her truthfully.

"Naked," Dee sighed. "Already Daemon really?"

"Its not like that." He said. He could've told her, he should've told her, but he couldn't. He wanted to give Dee the bliss of knowing that Katy was okay, before taking it away by showing her what state his poor Kitten was left in.

"Sure it isn't, but we have something to talk about." She told him, hands on her hips. "All of us."

Daemon nodded his head, and closed the door behind him. His hands combed swiftly through his dark hair. Now for the tricky part. Getting her out, dried, and dressed.

* * *

**A/N: All writers on FanFiction will tell you that reviews make us happy. Because its true, it does. So please make a fellow Luxen (Daemon) lover happy! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few awkward slips of her towel-well awkward for him- Daemon had finally gotten her dried and dressed. He had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, not wanting to tug at her hair and hurt her. Everything he had done since talking to his sister, had been slow. He didn't just take his time, he purposely took longer than necessary. He didn't want to go downstairs, see there confused glances towards his Katy, and have to explain. He didn't want to say, she was broken. He didn't want them to give him looks sympathy.

But nevertheless he stomped down the stairs, Katy's hand in his.

"Katy," Dee squealed her face flushed and her mouth turned up in a big smile. Daemon bit his lip, and squeezed Katy's hand. As if a squeeze of the hand would bring her back, make her whole again. Even though Daemon knew that it wouldn't, he glanced at her, and his heart broke again. She was still a shell of her self.

He watched in dismay, as Dee shuffled towards them, her arms open wide, wanting to hug Katy. Daemon looked at her sadly and shook his head. Dee not understanding, stopped in confusion, and looked Katy up and down. Daemon knew it exactly what Dee saw. She saw a tense girl, back straight, and eye sight straight ahead. They both saw a girl who should no emotion.

A broken girl.

"Katy?" Dee asked, her voice shaky, her eye brows knitted together in obvious sadness, and her small hands shaking. Daemon with all his might, wished, that Katy was back. Wished she see how miserable people where with out her. He wished his Katy was here.

"Daemon what's wrong with her?" Dee asked, her eyes filling with tears. This wasn't the first time Daemon wished that Dee had never met Katy, that Katy had never moved in next door. That she had never had to get involved with him, and his family.

"I don't know," Daemon said truthfully. He knew Katy was still in there. She had to be, but whatever she had been through emotional effect her more than he had thought. Daemon squeezed Katy's hand and pulled her past Dee, who was trying to keep her composure. He turned them away from the bottom of the stairs, and towards the living room, where he knew everyone was waiting in.

When Daemon first stepped into the room, with Katy at his side, Matthew was the first to stand up from his seat on the couch. Than Ash, and than Andrew. He watched as all there eyes rove over his Katy, as they all looked at him with confusion, before frowning. Daemon didn't need to tell them what was wrong. It was written all over his face. He was happy that they could read him so well. He didn't know what to say, how to explain. He didn't want to tell them. Than he saw his brother, and his brothers girl, move towards him. Dawson's eyes shining with sympathy, and Daemons throat closed up. He wondered if this is how Dawson felt when he had lost his girl, he wondered if this is how everyone, including himself, acted towards him.

Daemon moved towards the couch, and helped Katy sit down. Once she was settled he moved to the front of the room, ready to begin this meeting. He didn't want to leave Katy out at the side, he wanted to hold her, and coax her out from this spell. But he couldn't not with his family, calling a meeting. He couldn't afford to be distract right now.

"Daemon-" Matthew began, his hand moving towards his shoulder. Daemon took a step back, shrugging off any contact. He shot Matthew a look, and Matthew took a step back, nodding his head in understanding. Daemon looked at every face in the group of Lux, waiting for someone to speak.

"We need to leave," Dee says, walking into the room, after taking sometime to compose herself. Daemon watches as she makes her way back into the room, and takes a seat beside Andrew.

"I know," Daemon said. He did know. They needed to leave now that they got back Katy. They needed to phone her mother tell her Katy is alright, and explain that they needed to take her.

"Are we going back home?" Ash asked standing up from the couch, her hands on her hips, looking questioningly at everyone. Daemon shook his head no. They couldn't go home, the DOD was still looking for them, and now that they got Katy out they are going to want to find them even more.

"And why not?" Ash asked.

"Because they are looking for us." Matthew supplied.

"Than what are we going to do?" Andrew asked, wrinkles appearing on his forehead with obvious confusion.

"We are going to split up." Daemon told them. It was the most reasonable plan. They all knew it was. He'd go with Katy, hide away in sleazy motels, move around the country, and hide. He would take Katy, because he loved her, and no one would take her away from him again.

"No." Dee screeched, her eyes filling with tears. Daemon smiled sadly at his sister. He would always protect her, and by taking Katy with him, he would be. He would be taking away the threat, which so happened to be the girl he loved. He would be protecting both things that meant the world to him; his family and his Katy.

"It makes sense, the smaller the groups the better." Dawson agreed. Daemon smiled at his brother, his twin, and knew that the paring would be perfect. Their was eight of them, everyone could be paired in two.

"No, it doesn't make sense." Dee protested again. He watched as big fat tears strolled down his sisters face, and he turned away from her and looked towards Katy. But she was as still as a rock, and it didn't help the pain in his chest. After Dawson left all he wanted to do was protect his sister, be there for his sister, and make sure that she would never be hurt, never have to cry. But right now, he was the reason for her tears, he had made the plan, but he knew that it was the only thing he could do to keep the ones he loved safe.

"Ash, Andrew, you two are paired." Daemon said, in his monotone voice. Holding back any and all emotion. No matter how many times he called Ash, a female dog, or Andrew a dick, he would miss them. He would miss the constant batter that kept his mind of Katy these past weeks. And he knew that Dee would miss them the most. Daemon was always okay with being alone. He didn't need anyone, only his sister. But he knew for a certainty that Dee, even though she would say other wise, considered them her best friends. Because really they were her only friends before Katy showed up. Ash and Andrew nodded there heads, in agreement, before whispering to each other as to were they are going to go.

"Dee, and Matthew" Daemon said, turning swiftly towards them. Matthew nodded his head, and told them he'd be contacting the banks, and withdrawing all the money, so they could split it evenly. Daemon didn't worry about ht money, he knew they had a lot, he knew it would last them awhile. And if it came down to it, they'd find a job. Correction: He'd find a job.

"Dawson and-" Daemon began but was quickly cut off by Dee's screech. "You can't be serious!"

"Dee, its better this way. I need to hide Katy, and you guys cant go back home." Daemon told her sternly, but as he glanced at his sister, his features softened. Dee stomped up to him, tears pouring down her face, her newly applied mascara smudging.

"Please Daemon don't do this." She cried.

"It has to be done." Daemon said. Dawson pulled Dee away, and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was, Daemon was thankful, because she backed off and sat in a chair in the corner, crying. He watched as each pair, besides Dee, huddled together and discussed were they were going. Daemon moved slowly towards Katy, sitting beside her, and taking her hand in his. He gently moved her, so her head was laying on his lap, and her legs were curled up on the couch. She didn't say anything, didn't look at him, but he felt her relax. And he had hoped it wasn't his imagination, because he swore he heard her sigh. He gently took her hair out of her pony tail, and ran his fingers through her still damp hair.

It had been a couple of minutes of light whispering, between the pairs, before Matthew marched back into the living room. All eyes were on him.

"I told them that we'd be withdrawing all the money on each cards." He said, tossing a card per pair. Damon swiftly caught his before it landed on, Katy. She hadn't even flinched. "I think its best if each of us choose a state. But we should not tell each other. If we end up going to the same state, that one group will leave." He continued.

Daemon nodded his head in understanding. He knew that was reasonable. It would keep everyone safe if something were to happen, but a part of him wanted to know where his brother, sister, heck if Ash and Andrew were going to be. Each pair began whispering again, and Daemon didn't bother to ask her. He already had a state in mind. And it was useless to ask her. Daemon continued to pet her hair, watching as the other pairs talked it out. He caught Dawson's eyes, and watched as his brother looked down at Katy, and than back towards Daemon. Daemon shook his head, not wanting his brother to say some 'im sorry' shit. He didn't want sympathy, he wanted Katy.

"Everyone figured out a state?" Dawson asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. He envied that. He envied how Dawson got his girl back, and that he didn't have his. That his was broken, he missed her sass he missed everything about her. How Beth had come back to Dawson, quickly and surely. Katy was strong, god was she strong. Everything she had been through, she had taken it. But he wondered if she'd be strong enough to come back to him, he wondered what they had done with her. When Bethany came back, she clued them in on how her last few days in being in that cage, being taken prisoner had been horrible. How they changed how they tortured her, they stopped using Onyx, and started using mind tricks. She told them she was lucky, because she only had a few days with the new game plan from the DOD. And Daemon knew that Katy wouldn't be that lucky. She was in there for approximately 3 weeks, if the torture had been getting worse, he couldn't imagine what it would be like for her for three whole weeks.

A coarse of yes's filled the room, and everyone got up from the couches-save for Katy. And said their goodbyes. No one said goodbye to Daemon just yet, because him and Katy were staying the night, he vouched that she needed a little more rest before hitting the road. Once every couple said there goodbyes, they all moved outside (they didn't bring any clothes and decided to buy it, when they got to their decantation). Daemon went to the first car, the sleek black convertible that could only be Ash's. He made his way towards them, pulling Katy with him.

Ash reached for Daemon and pulled him into a tight embracing hug, whispering a sweat goodbye, before moving away and allowing Andrew his turn. Andrew who wasn't one for hugs, told Daemon he'd miss his smart aleck replies, and how quickly he go the ladies. When hearing that he smiled, and looked towards his Katy. Too his surprise, and Andrew's. Ash was hugging Katy in a tight hug. Katy who's arms where trapped, just looked over Ash's shoulder, not looking at anyone. When Ash let her go, she told Katy that she better take care of Daemon, and snap out of her stupid haze. But Katy didn't reply, and Daemon felt his throat knot up.

Once everyone waved goodbye to Ash, and Andrew, they zoomed off going to who knows where, and Daemon moved onto the next pair.

"I'm so sorry Daemon" Beth started, and hugged him first. Bethany squeezed him once, before kissing him on the cheek, and moving towards his Katy. Daemon nodded his head, and turned towards his brother. Daemon didn't know what to say or do. It was easier with Ash, and Andrew seeing how he hadn't just go them back, he hadn't thought they were did.

"I'm going to miss you," Dawson said, and Daemon could feel his eyes glistening. A manly glisten. "I know you don't want sympathy, but I'm so sorry. But from what I seen from Katy, is that she's strong. And she'll come back."

Daemon nodded his head, a silently thank you, and pulled his brother in for a hug. He would miss his brother, and he desperately wanted the days where Katy, Dawson and him were sitting on the couch watching there tv show. Wanted to here them bicker over zombie apocalypse. He wanted to hear Katy grumble how he only sided with her, because he thought he'd get some later on. He wanted to have that later on with Katy. He wanted so much, but got so little. His brother would be gone, the only person he could relate to now that Katy wasn't back to herself. The only person he knew who could help. Now his brother was leaving him, and who knows how long it would in till they'd see each other again. If they'd ever see each other. When they finally separated, and Dawson gave Katy a hug and a kiss, they drove off in their car. Daemon wrapped his arm around Katy's waist and pulled her closer to him, and walked them towards his sister, and Matthew.

"Thank you for everything Matthew," Daemon started, and clapped him on the shoulder, knowing Matthew wasn't one for physical touches. Matthew nodded his head, and told Daemon only to phone if necessary. Daemon watched as Matthew moved onto Katy, to his surprise giving her a light hug, and telling her to come back to Daemon. Daemon turned away from them, and back towards his sister. Her mascara was smudged, her lip was split from her biting it, and he could see it slowly healing.

"I'm sorry Dee, but this is what is needed to be done." He told her slowly, moving closer to her, his arms wide open. And than she ran into his embrace, holding on to him tightly, and crying into his shirt. And after a couple of moments, she whispered she forgive him. She whispered she understood, and that she'd miss him. He let her go, and watched as Dee hugged Katy tightly, and he felt his throat tighten. He saw Dee whisper something into her ear, and he turned away giving Dee her privacy.

"Good bye Daemon," Dee said, her voice filling with pain, and cheeks flushed, and tears pouring out from her eyes. Daemon gathered her into another hug, before helping her into the car, and waving goodbye to the black SUV as it bumped up and down, racing down the path.

The trek back towards the house was heartbreaking, and lonely, even though he was holding the hands of the love of his life. He opened the door slowly, and entered with a pang of regret. He didn't want to stay in the house anymore, he didn't want to because he'd be alone. He doesn't know how to help Katy, and he needs someone, he needs Dee. A part of him wants to go into Lux form, and race after the black SUV but he knows that wouldn't be right. So he closes the door of the cottage, behind him. Daemon walked Katy towards the living room, and sat her down on the couch. He rushed towards the-now- empty kitchen, which was usually filled with hungry Luxen, and grabbed the cordless phone.

He slowly walked back towards the living room, and sat down beside his Katy, phone clutched in his hand. The last part, was to phone Katy's mom. To tell her Katy was safe but she needed to stay with him. Needed to leave the state, and enter a new one, live in a motel, and hide behind shadows.

"How do I tell her?" Daemon asked Katy. He had been doing that, whispering things to her, lately. Asking her to do things, telling her what he was doing. He suspected it was because it was so quiet. That maybe if he talked, and talked, than maybe, just maybe she'd come out from the shell, and tell him to shut up. He could imagine it, her face flushed red with anger, her small delicate hands on her hips, as she glared up at him. He'd probably shut her up with a kiss. He missed her lips, the feel of them against his, how she bit them when she was nervous, the way the looked after he had crushed his upon them, how they'd quirk up when she smiled, they way she scowled at him when she was annoyed, and most importantly when they opened and allowed her honey sweet voice to flow through.

"I don't even know if I should phone her. But she has the right to now, sure she'll be upset, but its better than her not knowing." Daemon rambled on. He began to click in the numbers, trying desperately to remember her home number.

"No." Katy whispers her eyes one Daemon, steady and sure, and just when Daemon could feel his heart fixing itself, healing, her gaze turns back towards something behind him. The unwavering gaze, the one that clued him in that she wasn't here with him anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who had reviewed! Now since Daemon and Katy are going to have to move to a different state, and many many more. I have a question for you.**

**What state do you want Daemon to take her too? I need a couple.**

**A/N 2: Did you guys like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daemon sat at the edge of the motels bed, picking at the well used motel blanket. He had been watching over Katy, sitting at the end of the motels double bed, at the end of Katy feet. The blanket which was draped across Katy's entire body, reached bellow her feet, and the blankets ends crept up his thigh. He picked at the loose strings, his eyes never wavering from her still frame. He had been doing that lately watching her more carefully, his eyes never left her. It if it did it was because he was interacting with someone else. He had packed up all the clothes they had at Matthew's, which was one or two outfits, and hit the road. They've been in Colorado for a couple days already, and Daemon only had a one pair of clean clothes left. He had discovered during those few days that they've been in Colorado that Katy could do basic things. If Daemon asked kindly for her to take a shower, and gave her a clean pair of clothes, she'd have a bath by herself. She'd clean herself. If Daemon put food in front of her, cooked food, she'd pick up a fork and eat it. She hadn't spoken to him, not one word or sound had come out from those beautiful lips. Even when an older man had bumped into her in the airport. No gasp, or grunt, she just moved away from the man, and stayed by my side in till i continued to walk.

Daemon stood up, stretching his legs from sitting at the end of the bed for hours on end. He wouldn't give himself the luxury of sleeping in the same bed as her. He wanted to, god did he. But he wanted to also respect her while she was weak. If she reached out for him, if her small delicate hands pulled him, than he would hold her, sooth her back with his hands. But she wouldn't call out for him, she wouldn't use her voice. Daemon crept out of the small motel room, no shirt, and just boxer briefs. He couldn't waste any clean clothes to sleep, seeing how he only has one outfit left, and Katy was wearing his shirt. He didn't care if half of the world saw him. He just needed air, he needed something real, and cold to bring him back. To make him realize that there was a chance his Katy wasn't coming back. As those thoughts hit him, another realization came. He would never give up on Katy. He would move around, a different motel every month, maybe he would never settle down. But he would always take care of his Katy.

Because of the simple fact that she was his. That he loved her.

Daemon heard ruffling inside his motel, knowing that no one entered seeing how he was outside blocking the motel door, he suspected his Katy had woken up. Daemon shuffled back inside, shirtless, and boxer clad. Once locking the door he moved towards Katy who was still tucked in bed, but instead of sweet slumber, the only time she looked peaceful, her eyebrows were knitted together, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her body was moving back and forth on the bed, as if she was having a night terror. Daemon bit his lip, as he moved towards her silent but distressed body. He slowly leaned over her, and touched her exposed neck, rubbing slow soothing circles, a movement that in the past had calmed her down. But she continued to move, and squirm.

"Katy," Daemon whispered combing his hand through her hair, which was plastered with sweet. Slowly the squirming stopped, and Daemon watched as her body relaxed.

"Your okay Kitten," he whispered, untangling his fingers from her hair, and giving her a light kiss on her neck. Both the kiss, and the words were for his comfort as much as it was for hers. Daemon watched as she turned her head to face him, and found, in surprise, that her eyes were wide open. She moved her hand away from her side, and reached out for Daemon. Her small delicate hand wrapping around his bare bicep, and tugging gently towards her bed. Daemon felt as if his heart was going to lurch out of his chest, it was beating erratically. He compelled and waited as she slid over and made room for his body. Daemon slid in beside her, moving the blanket up, and slipping under. Daemon could feel Katy's warmth and after a couple of seconds, when he could hear her breathing steady, did he pull her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, efficiently spooning her.

* * *

"Can i help you?" An elderly women asked Daemon, as he searched through women's shirts, with Katy's small delicate hand in his. Daemon had woken up with an a sleep Katy in his arms. He had left the bed as quickly as he had entered it last night. A part of him wanted to stay there and wait for her to wake up and see what she would do. If she would do anything at all. But if he didn't do anything, if he had just stayed and she didn't say anything, didn't do anything Daemon wouldn't be able to handle it.

He could handle a handful of arum, but he couldn't handle that.

"No thank you," Daemon told the lady, who on a the employee clip's name was Mandy. He moved away from the rack they were looking at. All Daemon had wanted to find was a plan black t-shirts for Katy, and black skinny jeans. Sure that was plain, and maybe Katy would detest the outfit he would buy for her. But it was clothes. It was clean clothes, one they needed more of.

"Are you sure, you look a little confused sweetheart." Mandy prodded. Truth be told he was confused women's shirts had so many different styles. Why couldn't there just be a plain one. He had caught a black v-neck shirt, but quickly dismissed buying it. Katy had a good rack, and excellent one if he was being honest with himself, and a v-neck, which would expose that rack more, wouldn't help him. Especially if he couldn't be intimate with Katy.

Was he confused? Yes he was. "I am."

"What do you need help with." Mandy asked him gently, glancing down at Katy, who was looking behind the employee. He cringed.

"I need to get her some new clothes"

"Eloped?" She asked looking towards Katy once more.

"Pardon?" He asked clearly confused.

"I assumed- never mind. What size are you hunny?" Mandy asked his Katy, but Katy ignored her. Or what it seemed didn't hear her, she continued to stare behind the elderly lady with old wispy blonde hair, and grey experienced eyes.

"She-" Daemon began, trying to come up with a lie. He could say she was deaf, or maybe he could tell her a random size, and pray the elderly lady didn't ask why Daemon was responding and not Katy.

"Don't worry sweetheart, i had a cousin like that," The women looked down at Katy, as if she was an innocent child. "poor thing." It took awhile for Daemon to understand what the lady was saying. What she was inferring. And than it clicked. Mandy thought she had a mental issue. Daemon, who felt guilty for using that, or wanting to use the excuse, nodded his head.

"She's-"

"She'll come back to you, she looks like a fighter" The women said smiling kindly down at Katy once more, before shuffling through the rack that Daemon had just been looking at.

"She is," He confirmed. Pride was swelling up in his heart, and his lips broke into a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did this start, how?" Daemon understood this women was cleaver. She didn't suspect that Katy was born with a mental illness. She believed it had happened something, traumatic was the cause of it. Daemon had a new level of respect for humans. For this women.

"Something happened to her," Daemon drifted off not knowing how to continue. It felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest, because Daemon still didn't comprehend what had happened to her. What they had done to her mentally. Sure he could feel the pain she went through, but not the emotional or mental pain she had went through those past weeks.

"Before or after you meet her?" The women asked. Daemon knew he should shoo her, she was prodding, he knew but he didn't have anyone to talk to. Maybe this women would she'd light. Maybe he just wanted to hear someone wonder about her, someone care for his KAty. No one would love Katy as much as he did. It wasn't possible. But he wanted someone to look at her, and feel for her, to care for her, because she was just an pure soul.

"After," he whispered, tightening his grip Katy's hand. But once he does that, she tugs her hand free and steps away from him.

"If i didn't know any better i'd think you'd be he cause of why she's like this." The women says motioning towards his Katy, who had walked away and was now sitting down at a dressing room waiting bench. Her hands clasped together on top of her lap, her back stick straight and her chin up. A position he knew his Katy would never sit in. She wasn't sloppy, but he had noticed, because he was so in tuned to her, and sat behind her, that he knew she didn't sit like that. That she leaned in her chair, her arms usually crossed on the desk, or on top of her knee, as she fidgeted her knee up and down. But now she was sitting so stiff, her eyes staring straight a head, looking but not really looking.

He was. "I was."

The trustful older lady turns to Daemon her eyes wandering back towards Katy, before settling back on Daemon. Her fingers playing with the shirt racks, "But your here with her now, your trying to get her back."

"I love her." He told the lady. Yesterday night he was chiding himself for not saying it. But now he was, and he felt free. Because he did love Katy, he loved her so much it hurt. His love consumed him, it was passionate, and when together, just a smile from her it would bring him to a high he could never reach without her.

"I could tell." She says smiling wistfully at him. Daemon never shared his feeling to anyone, never spoke them out loud. He hadn't even told her, yet he told this older lady. Mandy, a complete and total stranger. It felt wrong, he should tell Katy, but it felt right at the same time.

She squints her eyes down at her wrist, bringing the watch closer to her face. "I have 20 minutes left of work till my shifts over, let me watch over your girl, find her some clothes that fit, while you look for your own."

Daemon looks back at katy. "I can't." He couldn't let someone take her. This lady may have been trustworthy, Daemon may have shared his feelings to a random person. But he would not. He couldn't not let Katy walk around the store with a random employee.

"The male section and the women section isn't that far apart. You'll be able to see her, from down there."

And for the first time Daemon trusted someone besides Katy, that was human. Someone who wasn't a luxen. And as he watched the older employee walk away with his Katy, he wondered if a part of her. The part that was still there, was proud.

* * *

A/N: Now many of you guys are probably ticked at me for making such a strong character like Katy, weak and unresponsive. But i wrote her this way because something happened when she was captured (which you'll find out later) and it effected her dramatically. Not everyone can be strong all the time. But she is slowly coming back to Daemon, and thats all that should matter.

A/N: This was really OCC. Well i thought so. But it was to kind of show his love for her. Especially because a reviewer asked for more romance, and this was the best i could give them seeing how i set everything up already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Most motel owners didn't expect the room renters to stay for more than a couple of days. Well that's what Daemon had thought. The first motel owners he had stayed at in Colorado had given both Daemon and Katy a weary look. Daemon suspected it was because most people who rented motel rooms, were usually drunk, and about to participate in one night stand. Or the persons car broke down in the middle of the night and had to rent a room, in till someone could come get them in the morning. Ether way the motel owners looked at Daemon the wrong way, and so he decided to move from motel to motel, a new one every week, or in till the strange looks were shot his way.

So this is how Daemon Black found himself in front of an old, well used motel front desk. It was morning. Less suspicious, and he was getting pretty tired of the leers and the looks of lust that were directed Katy's way by the previous motel owner. This was the 4th motel in 4 weeks of being a way from his family and friends since they had split up and decided to run from the DOD in pairs. Daemon had only one run in with the DOD since venturing into the beautiful state that was Colorado. Luckily when he had been first spotted by the DOD he was alone, and could make a swift, and quiet getaway. He wondered how Dee and Dawson were fairing.

"Here you go," the elderly man behind the desk said sliding back Daemon's ID. Daemon smiled, a fake pirate smile, before collecting his ID and shoving it hazardly into his back pocket. The man smiled down at Katy who's shoulders were held high, and so was her chin. The man hadn't asked for Katy's ID, which Daemon didn't know if he should be thankful, or disgusted.

"Should I mark you in for one night?" The man asked Daemon, Daemon crinkled his nose, and looked this man up and down. The elderly man must have been 60 and up, but he wasn't a cute one that Katy would smile at or call adorable. He was a disgusting the way he eyed Katy, he dressed like a slob. His large work shirt, one that was supposed to be buttoned, and tucked in, was nether of those things. He wore a dirty wife beater, and his hair looked greasy, and grey.

"We just moved in around here, and our house, sadly is still under construction. We might need to stay for a week or two." Daemon told the man. Daemon didn't want to have to search for a new motel each week, one that was pretty far from the previous ones. But he had to. For Katy' safety. Soon enough he knew he'd be out of Colorado, and in a new one. He really didn't want to travel to much. Especially while Katy was in the state she was in. Since her first silent nightmare, every night after that she had them. They continued to haunt her. And Daemon continued to sleep beside her. Hold her, and banish away all the bad thoughts. It worked, well from what Daemon could tell. He'd asked her, obviously, asked her what it was about. If it was the same one. If him sleeping beside her, holding her really did help. But she never answered. But he continued to ask, his hopes always full to rim, and than they'd drain each time she looked passed him. It was a recurring process. One he did every day.

"Let's start of with one week. You can add another if needed. Would that be cash or credit?"

* * *

"I'll be out to buy some food." He told Katy who was sitting in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed, and her eyes staring directly towards the small television. Daemon had learned how to communicate with her. He stalked towards the television, and turned it on. He grabbed the remote from the top of the T.V and placed it by her. Lately she had been using her eye line, the way she directed her gaze, to get things. It wasn't words, but it was something. Sometimes even when he came home, from getting food, he'd find that the T.V was on a different channel.

It was small things. But it was all leading up to her coming back to him.

As quickly as Daemon had entered the store, he had also left it. But inside of an empty cart, this one held one measly, packed plastic bag, that held cans and such. Stuff that could fit in the mini fridge he had seen in their motel room. Somewhere on the parking lot he had ditched the cart, and beginning to speed walking back in the direction of the motel. He had missed Katy. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered if when he left she was perfect and fine. If she left the motel in search for a book store. Or library. Daemon promised himself and Katy that he would take her to one. Soon.

He felt someone behind him. A wiry cold feeling washed over Daemon. One that he didn't like. He continued to speed up, and turned down the alley, the opposite to were his Katy was. Even if it wasn't the DOD following him, and it was some mindless hooligan looking for a fight. Daemon wouldn't put his Katy in harm. Not now not ever. Daemon walked quickly down the crowded street, the sensation of being followed still there. The hairs on his neck standing up, and Daemon wanted nothing more to kick said stalkers face in. The longer Daemon walked away, and the more distance he put in-between Katy, and the motel, the more angry he got. So Daemon made a rash and really stupid decision. He moved towards a dark alley, entered it, slow and purposely. Daemon knew this person would follow, it was accepted. Seeing how this strange person had been following Daemon this whole time. But Daemon did not expect a silvery knife to catch in the light. He didn't expect it, because the DOD wanted Daemon alive. But hurt, Daemon thought, was an if with the DOD. So he did what any sane person would do. He kicked the man hard in the square of his chest, the impact sent the man flying back. The DOD crest on the man's shirt, it hadn't been hidden. The DOD wanted Daemon to know that they were after him. Or that's what Daemons overactive mind thought.

The man jumped up, with supernatural recovery. Daemon knew that said DOD employee was like Katy.

Daemon watched as the man spun the knife around in swirls with one hand, doing fancy tricks. Daemon cracked his neck, and raised his fist. He knew he couldn't change into full Luxen form. The light was antagonising bright, and would defiantly be seen at the end of the alley. He couldn't bring in any humans. Not when he needed to make a quick escape. Daemon dropped his bag of grocery, the cans making clinking sounds as they hit one another, and the concrete ground. Daemon stepped up.

And just like that the man pounced. Quick, and sharp. Daemon slid out of the way as the mans pointed knife aimed sharply for his stomach. The man missed his marked, but still had scraped, a deep burning scrape, onto the left of his abdomen. Daemon bit the inside of his check as the burning sensation worsened. He turned swiftly around to face the man who had attacked him. The DOD officer, or what would seem minion, smiled brightly at Daemon. The knife starched red with Daemons blood. Daemon wondered why this man or boy. Seeing how he had a grin and features of a teenager maybe a year older than Daemon, but fought like a man, fought like Daemon, like he grew up to quickly.

Daemon eyed the man again, he was stocky, his shoulders Daemon would admit were larger than his. He was the same height. Even match. The DOD thought it was an even match. This boy ether had tricks that Daemon would never guess or the DOD was dumber than a doornail. Daemon grinned, a slow predatory smile. Daemon swung his fist, and soon there were on a full on fight. Unfair the fight was. Because Daemon had to watch out for a knife. Shiny, little thing, that could kill him if hit correctly. Daemon couldn't feel his wound, but the his t-shirt was soon damp, and not just from sweat. Soon, Daemon thought, soon the pain would hit him.

Maybe that's how Daemon got to were he was. Maybe it was the pains fault. Or maybe because he was getting dizzy. The can of pees that had rolled out of the plastic bag played a major part into why Daemon was in the position he was in now. The man held the knife under Daemon's throat. Daemon felt heat soar up in his core. He wanted to change to his Luxen self. But it would drag to much attention. So he allowed the man with the DOD crest to tug on his hair, and lift his chin up, and stare down at him.

"Kill me," Daemon growled out. He wouldn't do it. Or at least that's what Daemon was hoping for. But he thought, death, it was better than being a prisoner.

"Forgot about your connection to Katy didn't we?" The man asked, Daemon growled. "Or do you just not care."

The man stared down at him. Daemon continued to growl, but a slow smile appeared on his face. Daemon leaned his head back, the knife scraping his neck, and blood dripping down his neck and down onto his t-shirt. Than quicker than a snake, Daemon lifted his head, and headed the man in the throat. It didn't do serious harm to the man, but it did make the DOD officer or minion lose his balance. Surprised, was what he was. The knife slipped out of his hand, and landed on the floor, and Daemon dismissed the thought of picking it up and stabbing him in the throat. He had a Luxen attached to him. He wouldn't kill him, not if someone of his kind would die too. So Daemon did the next best thing. He turned around and did a round house kick the stunned DOD minion. Kicking him squarely in his head.

Knocking him to the floor. All this happened in less than 5 seconds. Daemon smirked to himself.

Daemon held onto his bleeding abdomen with one hand, and scooped up the bag of food that would last them a few days. They would stake out in the small motel room, with its mini fridge, and microwave that sat on top of it. He had bought cans, and such, food that was quick and easy. And then once he regained his strength, and healed they would leave Colorado. Say goodbye to the beautiful state, that they or he learned to love. They would move to another one, love that one, than leave. Because they would never be able to stay one place. The DOD were ruthless.

The closer Daemon, hobbling his way home, the more he feared for his Katy. He wondered were they had found him? Had they been following him since he locked the doors of the motel room with his Katy in it? When he turned down the street? It scared him, on a level Daemon once remembered feeling when Katy was gone. Because if they had been following him since he had left the motel, that would mean they knew were Katy was. Daemon believed the DOD to be very cocky especially with the way they tricked Daemon and his family before. They probably believed that this mutant, half human half luxen thing, could actually beat Daemon. He would admit that said mutant was pretty strong for being half of what he was. But Daemon, who the DOD claimed to want only got one attacker? Apart of him was scared that they had send the rest to Katy.

Daemon trudged through back alleys and such trying to keep cover, and not get any unnecessary attention put on him. He wished with all his might that he could run through the busy streets, screaming for help from the police, anything. Just so they could save Katy or make sure she was alright. Maybe this was all in his head. Maybe the DOD officer was a rogue. But he wouldn't take that to chance, so Daemon ran, as fast as he could clutching his constantly bleeding wound. Praying to his Luxen god, that his Katy his beautiful Kitten was alright.

Once he got in front of his Motel room. The T.V light streaming through the windows, the blinds closed quick and hazardly from when Daemon had left. He held his breath praying once more to the unknown that his Katy would be alright. That everything would be the same crazy as it was before.

Everything clicked now as Daemon saw Katy's small frame sitting crossed legged on the bed. The channel changed from the one he had set it on. He smiled at her. The DOD was most likely sending out pictures and information on Daemon and Katy. That DOD officer must have found him on a whim, and with no backup thought he could capture him. Dumb that officer was, but nevertheless made insane amount of sense. He walked in the motel room, shutting it quickly, and found a weird sense of peace fill him.

Daemon dropped the bag full of grocery suddenly, the pain of his bleeding wound, overlapping the fading fear. Daemon realized now that allow the fear of her being taken right at this moment was gone, their was always going to be fear for his Kitten. He balled up his shirt, right there in front of Katy, baring to her his wound.

That was his first mistake.

She screamed a throaty, rough, scream. A sound Daemon would imagine was meant to be a full scream but was altered by the fact that she hadn't used her voice in weeks. Daemon looked at her with shocked eyes. Her scream was sudden, and Daemon didn't know what to do. Silent Katy was easy to handle, soothing hands, and soft mummers kept her calm. He had no clue what so ever, with what to do with her strangled screams.

But he had to do something.

He rushed to her with a speed he would have thougth possible, even if he was luxen. He let go of his bloody shirt, and pulled her to his chest. Kneeling on the bed, with her sitting crossed legged and limp in front of him. But he screams continued. Loud and heartbreaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she continued to scream. No soothing gestures or mummers would help her. He pulled her off his chest, his blood soaking into her shirt, but he ignored it and held her face in his hand. Her eyes were frantic, first searching his face, than going lower, intill her eyes took in his blood plastered shirt. He bit his lip. He rubbed her cheek in till her eyes shot to him, tears welled up in her eyes, and fear shone through, his heart went to her.

"Its nothing. Some dumb ass tried to mug me. I'm fine." He told her. Best not to tell her about the little DOD incident. Her screaming stopped, which Daemon was thankful for but the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." He told her again as her eye sight lowered to the stained shirt. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He gently kissed her tears away. He missed the feel of her skin on his lips. So god damn much. But he couldn't feel any satisfaction out of these small kisses. She was in pain. Pain because of him. She nodded her head, and slid back, his hand still holding her chin, but her face to far to kiss. Her eyes turning away from him and than closing.

Second mistake was letting her go.

When he slid off the bed, his body aching, and his wound still bleeding but now slowly healing, he watched in dismay as she scooted to lean against the head board. Now staring at the T.V with a bored expression. Her body and posture, even her line of sight, was the same as one watching T.V. But her eyes, the eyes Daemon loved with his whole self. The ones he knew he could never forget. Her beautiful eyes were staring at the T.V unblinking. Bored.

He maybe not on purpose had let her go, he had her back, had her caring, but lost her all over again.

* * *

A/N: A reviewer asked if Katy was going to get better! She will, I would never kill off my favourite character. (Because although she's here, her soul and spunk isn't, and that's why I love her!) You guys will probably be wondering as to why she came back (caring and such) or almost did, for those few moments. Later on in the story she will explain what they did to her in there. So I cant spoil it all. But said reason is why she turns off her emotions so quickly. You can probably get the gist of it.

Sorry if this chapter was all over the place!

A/N: I loved the reviews! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you," Daemon said to the young man who was holding the door of the large bookstore open for him and Katy. He shuffled into the warmth and out of the freezing rain, pulling Katy in behind him by the waist. He took of the hood of her jacket from her head and kissed her damp hair, and watched as a small smile formed on her lips.

After the incident with DOD. With Daemon getting a flesh wound, and Katy breaking down, screaming at the top of her lungs in fear. Fear for him, and maybe even her self. She was coming back, Daemon could feel it in his bones. She'd smile up at him sometimes, move his hair out of his eyes-like she used to do. Sometimes, Daemon swore he could feel her lips, pout and gently kiss a spot on his chest, when they were just lying in bed, him holding her.

Daemon felt as if he should give her treat-not that he thought of her as a dog, but something to show her that he wanted her back. Because it seemed that his pleading in the dead of the night, or his soft touches wouldn't do the trick. Daemon knew she was on the track to coming back. He knew. He just needed something to push her, something to make her speak. She was Katy, she was herself again. Just minus her witty comebacks. The other day, after he not so subtlety checked her out. from rack down to ass, had hit him on the back of his neck. It hurt like hell but any pain from Katy was fine to him.

He tucked her soft frame under his arm, and walked them past a couple of book isles and up a couple of stairs to reach the teen book sections. He prided him self in knowing, she enjoyed young adult books, specifically books that revolved around a supernatural protagonist, or something like that. Eventhough he knew what types of books she read, he didn't know how to find them. Didn't know which books she's already read. Daemon bit his lip, and let go of Katy, hoping she'd jump up and down and squeel over all the book she had to choose from. All the books she could get, with Daemon's money.

But she didn't.

So he walked them down the stairs, and towards the injoined Starbucks store. He snagged a table that held two seats, and left her there sitting down idly. He rushed in line, and ordered her a lime drink-what had gotten last time they'd come to Starbucks, and placed it on the table in front of her. She reached for the drink smiling lazily up to Daemon after she took the first sip of it. She moved her hair out of her face-something that she had just recently started doing, and sighed back in her chair.

Goodbye straight back Katy, hello Mrs. Slouch.

"I'll be right back, grab you some books, and stuff." He told her. Daemon watched in wonder as she shook her head no at him. You'd wonder why that made him happy. But it did. It did because it was something different. She usually would nod her head going along with everything he wanted or did.

"Why no?" He asked, his hopes raising. No answer.

"Would you like to come with me?" He watched her smile, raise her chin and open her mouth. His heart started beating eratically. But she didn't speak. She closed it quickly, and nodded her head.

He didn't ask her if she was going to say something. Because he knew she was, the way her mouth had opended, how her jaw moved. He knew. And it would hurt him even more if he did ask, and she didn't respond. Daemon was selfish, because maybe just maybe there was a little chance she could have said something, responded to him. There was always a chance. Just Daemon didn't want to take it. He never wanted to take a chance in were he or her would get hurt.

Selfish bastard he was.

He watched as she clutched her lime drink in one hand and reached out, her hand searching for his. He smiled down at her kissing her forehead and clasping his hand in hers. They made their way up the stairs holding hands, and her smiling dreamily at the books.

They had been up here already, but the reaction was different. This one was really different. Daemon guessed it was because she knew she would be able to buy some books, be able to endugle in all these stories.

His Katy and her books.

He let go of her hand and watched her stumble over to a table with hardcover books piled neatly on top. He smiled. Not the lame sweet one he had been doing lately. The one with teeth, the one that showed everyone how happy he was. He was happy because his Katy was happy. Daemon knew that Katy loved him, she had said it many times but he also knew that she truly loved books. Loved each character with a feeling that couldn't be classified by English words. She loved her characters, in a different way that she loved Daemon. Daemon had seen her cry over some stories, had watched how much pain she went through emotionally after reading certain parts. He never understood, and to be honest in the beginning he found it quite strange.

A girl crying over fictional characters.

But than he read her blog, and read all the comments on her will written reviews. Girls swearing they had cried over the death of a certain character. One comment conversation between Katy and a random girl, was at least twenty back to back posts on a boy with cancer, and how he wanted to be remembered. They'd always end there post with the word-okay.

It was weird. But it was his Katy.

Books had been in Katy's life since she was young-or so what she had said to him when he had asked. Books saved her from the real life pain of her father dying of cancer. Books were there for her when she needed to escape. Books had been in her life before Daemon. And maybe the fictional stories, and the love she has for it will bring her back. He could only hope.

He watched her for a couple minutes, as she traced covers and mouthed out the titles of some of the books, before turning away from her and looking for some books she'd like to read. He shuffled through out the store and grabbed many hard covers, and paper backs, so she could have series. He found a box set of hardcover's, the book covers had a Victorian style feel to it. It went from grey to greyish blue and than to greyish purple, and when the book was moved he swore he could see little flecs and hues of purples shine out. The titles of the books in the trilogy had very similar names to each other. But he didn't stop to ponder and looked for more books. He ended up hovering over a table and a half naked man on the cover of a book caught his eye.

He picked it up and held it in his hand as he read the synopsis.

After 30 minutes of reading the back of many books he found a lot of YA books had mysterious dark, handsome looking boys, who were cruel to protagonist. Or just really mysterious. Daemon couldn't help but smirk at that, because Daemon had to admit he was pretty rude to Katy, and mysterious.

Oh you couldn't forget handsome.

Daemon flipped the book over and stared at the cover, trying to find the appeal of it.

Daemon swore he heard Katy say "read it" softly, cracky with misuse, but nevertheless said something. But as he turned around and faced her, the sheer look of hope, and exicment on his face vanished as he saw a tight thin line on her lips.

Wishful thinking.

But he still placed the gray book with a half naked man-who Daemon admitted was chesled- falling out of the sky, with black crow like feathers surrounded him, and fell with him. After than he showed her his collection of books he found for her and walked back towards the Starbucks shop and took a seat pilling the books up so she could search through them.

She organized the books into two piles. How it was categorized he didn't know. One pile was higher than the other. The short pile on top was a book of a girl in the water, wearing a short summery book, and a boy holding her from the back. On the taller pile was the box set he found for her, with the Victorian style feel to it, and the purple and blue hues. He looked at her.

She stood up, and handed the short pile to Daemon before grabbing the larger one, and stumbling towards the teen section. He watched as she placed every book back on the proper shelf, and held the last the box set in her hand. She ran her hands over the plastic protection before walking towards the section that was a full shelf just for this author. Katy put the box set down, and grabbed one of the hardcover's. And from the look of it Daemon knew it was the last book in the trilogy. The purplish greyish thick hardcover. A girl in a Victorian style dress, holding a large book.

Daemon smiled. He knew she'd want that book. He than realized that she must have read the first and second books in the trilogy, meaning that the large pile that she had returned were books she already read. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

Once she placed all the books she didn't want back on the rightful shelf, she opened her arms-motioning for Daemon to hand over the books. He did, but only gave her a couple and carried the rest. They walked quickly side by side towards the checkout, And in line she was bouncing at the balls her feet, overly excited for books. Daemon decided that buying books for her would be a weekly thing if not daily. He loved how excited she got over books, and even pondered reading some.

They had to be good if she could hardly stand still.

Soon enough, but not to soon for Katy, the cashier scanned all their books. Correction: her books. And ringed up how much it was. Katy pinched Daemon after looking at the number and shook her head. Daemon shrugged her off and paid for all the books in cash. The cashier-a elderly lady- smiled at Daemon, probably happy because he was paying a fair amount of money, and probably found it cute.

They ended up needing two large paper bags that were packed to the rim, she had tugged on one of the bags when Daemon held them both. She gripped onto it with her life, Daemon found, and than she clasped her hand in his, and once they reached his rented car she tugged his hand, stopping him from opening the car door for her.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper. And before he could do anything-like jump for joy, sing hallelujah- she reached up on her tippy toes, and kissed him straight on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them, and I love knowing what you guys think about this story/chapter. So please if you could take less than a minute out of your time to just write a quick review, explaining if you like it or not, and why.

A/N: Can you guess all the books I mentioned in this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Honestly each one meant so much to me, and I hope you guys continue to show your support, and continue to review!

Here's the list of books I used in the last chapter! (Congrats to those who got it right)

The Fault in Our Stars by John Green (When Daemon was talking about her blog, and a boy with cancer)

Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick (The grey cover with the half naked man falling out of the sky)

The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare (The books with the Victorian style feel)

If you have any books to recommend, I'd be very very thankful if you guys could give me some titles. J

* * *

Daemon looked down at Katy, his heart beating in his chest at an irregular speed. He gently picked a piece of hair that had come undone from her tight pony tail, and moved it away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He watched her features soften even more as she snuggled into his warm chest, her legs still entangled with his, half of her body on top of his. But Daemon didn't mind, he doesn't think he'd ever. Because Katy in his arms, even if half her weight was on top of him, it was his Katy, it was her body pressed against his.

Daemon smiled to himself, a happy, content smile. Katy had thanked him. Her lips had moved, and her beautiful voice, although rough from misuse, had escaped those kissable lips. The voice he had missed so much, the voice he prayed would make an appearance, the voice that he waited days on end to come out of Katy's mouth, for her to express her self, to allow him to know that she was all right, had said 'thank you'. Daemon wasn't expecting a thank you, wasn't expecting anything really, hoping yes, but he didn't expect anything out of her.

And than she kissed him.

Before he could react she had pressed those beautiful, plum, lips against his. The lips he had wanted to kiss since he had saved her. Those lips he dreamed about, had attacked his, and god did he miss them. He had kissed her back with as much passion as he could, because this was his opening. If simple books could make her talk could make her kiss him, than maybe if he should as much passion, should how much he missed her, than she would continue to talk. Continue to make him feel full. The kiss had gotten a little to heated. It was her who pushed him against the rented car, but it was him who changed there position. It was him who kissed down her neck, who had made her moan. She had dropped her books, later on she would scowl at them mad at her self for being careless, but than in that moment she had wrapped her arms around his neck, as he caged her in between his body and the car, one of his strong arms caging her in and the other squeezing her hips.

Daemon was the one to pull away, not because he wanted to, because some had parked their car right beside theirs, and the squeal of tires, car doors shutting, and laughter from young children's, Daemon decided that making out in a public parking lot wasn't the best thing to do, especially knowing that if he and Katy were to continue it wouldn't say PG 13 any longer. He moved away from her, and watched as a slow smirk like smile appeared on her plum, bruised because of their make out, lips.

She had even giggled a little, it was short lived because Daemon's head snapped towards her and she had blushed a deep shade of red. Another thing he had missed. The day had been overall amazing, the love of live was back. Sure she didn't speak for the rest of the ride, and even through out dinner. But she had, she had opened her mouth, and thanked him. She had pressed her lips to his, and for that he was grateful, because it let him know that she was still in their, that crazy spunky girl that he loved so much, was still there. He just needed to push her.

Daemon snapped out of his revere, when he felt his shirt dampen. He looked down at his chest, at Katy's sleeping head, and watched as a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. His heart clenched in his chest, this wasn't the first time he had caught her crying in her sleep. But each time a tear fell down from her beautiful eyes, it heart like a gun shot to his heart. Each time he caught her crying in her sleep, he would gently wake her up.

He pulled her closer to his body, one arm wrapped around her shoulder, rubbing small and soothing circles onto her bare arm. His other arm came around, and whipped away her free falling tears, while whispering her name.

Soon she woke up, her eye lids slowly, and tiredly opening, and revealing her bright, glistening, beautiful eyes. Daemon leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she sighed into his touch, snuggling her face into his chest.

"What was it about?" Daemon asks, like he always does. But she just shakes her head into his chest. And continues to cry harder, her sobs loud and uncontrollable, as well as her breathing. Daemon felt as if someone through his heart into a blender.

She never continued to cry after he woke her up.

He ran his hand through her hair, but it didn't sooth her. It seemed to make her more upset, and her crying became louder, and more heartbreaking. Daemon had really thought she was back, that she was healed, but the sound of her heartbreaking cries, the sound of her sobs, and the feel of her tears soaking into his shirt.

He needed her.

"Please Katy, answer me." He sighed, running his hand through his dark midnight colour mane. She never responded to him. Even when he asked. And it hurt him the most, it hurt more than when she flinched at his touch when he first found her. It hurt. "Please, speak, Katy I miss you so much." He would gravel. He had enough of sitting by watching idly. Waiting for her to get better. Katy was fire, she was witty, she was beautiful, she was his everything. And he needed her. She wasn't supposed to be damaged. She was supposed to be happy, that's all he wanted. He wanted her back, for the soul purpose of her being happy. Being fine. Being her.

She didn't respond to him, but her loud sobs stopped. As tears ran down her face she moved away from, her eyes filled with pain, and sat at the end of the bed, her back to him. It hurt more than he could ever thing a gesture could. She wouldn't let him comfort her, the only thing he was capable of. The only thing he knew how to do, was the thing she was declining him of.

Declining herself of.

But Daemon loved her damn much to let her continue to hurt herself, to keep everything bottled in. He would help her, even if it caused so many tears now. It would help her later. He slipped off of the bed, and walked around it, turning to her.

"Katy, I love you," he said to her, going down on his knees, and holding her face in his hand, "I love you so much. It hurts to see you like this, please, please tell me what I can do." He watched her hazed out eyes, the pain so clear. He could see how much she tried to put that wall back up, that wall that had helped her in the beginning. But he wouldn't let her, so he tilted her face down and kissed her forehead. Grabbing her attention once more.

"Don't die," she whispered.

"Katy," he sighed, smiling sadly, "I'm not going anywhere, no one is every going to split us up again."

"If you die than they will." She told him, her voice still rough and hoarse from not using it for so long. But it was the beautifulest sound he had ever heard. Two vocal responses in a row. He mentally fist pumped.

Than the words hit him, like a ton of bricks. Painful. She, in her heart, thought he was going to die. He would be lying if he said that he thought he was going to live till he's 100. No, but he would aim for that. He would live as long as Katy, walked on this earth, and when she was gone, he knew for a certainty he would go with her.

"I won't, I will never leave you alone. It was just a dream." He whispered getting up from his knees, and letting her face go from his hand, and took a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder, she continued to cry in till she found some inner strength and lifted her head up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Everything they did to me, make me see, all that was real Daemon, it wasn't a dream in there." She told him slowly, her voice cracking in some parts, the tears rushing down her face so quickly Daemon found that if she continued this pace for a minute or so she would be able to fill a whole glass.

"Your safe now," He whispered, to her turning, and gently taking her face into his hand, "I'm here, I'll protect you. You can tell me."

"They," she breathes out, and than grabs his rough hands in her delicate ones, and traces the scars that had taken a place on his hands, from recent fights. "Ever day for the first week, Daemon every day, they'd bring in some random person, each day someone new. They would talk to me for a little bit, and every time I-they made me believe that they would help me, and than they would get up and take a knife and stab themselves. Right there, right in front of me. And every time I would scream for someone to help them, but no would come. Each time someone stabbed themselves they never hit any major arteries but when they were close to the brink of passing out someone would come in, and drag them out."

Daemon stared at her, as she continue to play with his hands, the tears dropping down and wetting both their hands. She had seen more than he could have imagined. They had tortured her so much. Every day send a stranger in, every day that new stranger would stab themselves. Katy one of the most empathic people he had every came to know, had to go through that. Had to watch innocents harm themselves, just because. Because the DOD wanted to crack her, wanted to hurt her but not really, because than it would touch Daemon. The golden luxen, the one the DOD was infatuated with, he hated them, he hated there weird fascination with him.

"But that was only the first seven days, on the eighth day they switched up a bit. They brang in Dee, than Andrew, Ash, than Matthew. Every time some I knew walked into that room Daemon they voluntarily stabbed themselves, bleed in till the brink of death, and than taken away. Every time."

Daemon stared at her, confused. Dee, Andrew, Ash, and Matthew had been with him the whole time his Katy had been locked up, they had been the ones to help him save her. What she was saying didn't make sense, but he let her talk, she needed too.

"But than on the eleventh day they stopped. They stopped for five whole days, and god I was so stupid. I believed they were done torturing me. But than on the sixteenth day of being trapped in that room, my mom walked in. And she did the same thing every body else did." She said voice, hoarse, and cheeks tear stained.

Daemon opened his mouth ready to explain to her that it wasn't true. Her mother was safe. Daemon watched over her, made sure nothing happened to the love of his life's mother. But she shook her head the tears streaming down her face, her eyelashes clumped together, and her eyes wide and sad.

"Than on the seventh day of being captured they brought in my dad."

Daemon's heart stopped.

"And I understood than. Understood how they were getting the ones I loved to harm themselves. Because they weren't exactly the ones I loved. It was a luxen, like you, who could shape shift. That was their torture, the luxen would shape into someone I loved, get them to interact with me, and than harm themselves. The luxen never stabbed himself where he would die, he choose places that would bleed out, and later on be healed. Than come back and continue to torture me. But it looked so much like my dad, Daemon, I-" Than she stopped abruptly chocking on a sob, Daemon reached out for her, backing him self up, so he was sitting in the middle of the bed, and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, facing him.

"I actually thought for a moment that it was really him, that maybe the Luxen could bring back the dead, and they had brought him back. That maybe just maybe he was alive. It hurt to think that, because by the end of the little visit he'd be dead."

She dropped her head, onto his shoulders, and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. He had wanted her to tell him, he had waited for what seemed forever. But the pain she had went through, the pain she is going through now reliving it, explaining it to him, it didn't seem worth it. If he hadn't meet her, if he hadn't bugged her after they connected, if he wasn't pushy, if he hadn't tried, than maybe just maybe she would be save, reading a book about supernatural creatures, and dreaming about being like the protagonists in her books.

"I watched my dad die again," she whispered lifting her head from his shoulder, her eyes showing raw pain, "seeing him die the first time, it hurt so much, but he died peaceful, lying in his bed, but this time Daemon this time it was a bullet straight to his head."

"It wasn't your dad," Daemon said holding her face in his rough large hands. He looked her straight in the eyes, showing as much emotion, as much truth he could.

"I knew he wasn't my dad, I know he was a luxen but he was in the form of my dad. "

And than her head drops to his shoulder, and she cries into his worn out t-shirt. The sound of her uneven breathing, her chest beating up and down at an irregular pace, against his steady heart beat. His heart didn't feel steady, it felt like it was breaking. Because his girl, the love of his life, was breaking. She was breaking, all that pain she kept hidden broke out from his cage, and now hitting her. Hitting her like a gun shot to a chest.

Fast and hard. A blow you won't recover from. But she was different, she would, the shot skimmed her heart, she would heal slowly. But he would be by her side holding her hand, as each wave of emotion hit her.

"A part of me was happy when they pulled the trigger and killed himself. Because than that luxen wouldn't be constantly stabbing himself, going through unbearable pain, just to do it the next day."

He smiled down her, his Katy, the selfless girl. She wasn't happy because her being tortured had been stopped. But because the man who was doing cruel things to her, had ended his own misery, his own pain. He picked her up off his lap, and pulled her down to lay beside him, placing her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him.

"The day you save me, I thought you were another luxen, shape shifting into the guy I love. I knew after they killed my father, that they didn't have anyone else I loved, besides you, to use against me. I couldn't take it, and than you saved me, you took me out of there, but it still felt like a sick joke, one that the DOD was playing on me." She whispered each word softly into his shirt.

Daemon kissed her forehead, his heart felt as if it was getting ripped out of his chest after each word was uttered. He understood now, why she had attempted to ignore him, why she had closed her self off. For a portion of their time together after her saved her, she hadn't believed it to be true. That she was really safe. All the pain from the past couple of weeks, all of the pain and she believed that she would have more. So she turned off anything and everything that made her, her.

"Katy, its me. I'm real." He told her, lifting her chin up with the tips of his pointer finger, and than he kissed her, a soft but passionate kiss that only Daemon could give Katy. He wanted to make sure she knew with out a doubt that he was her Daemon, that he was the man she fell in love with, and hopefully was still in love with, and not some luxen who shape shifted into him. "I love you."

"I know," she said, kissing him on the lips once more, before dropping her head down onto his chest.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore." He whispered.

"I know but I am, Daemon. I don't want to be, but I am." She whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daemon splashed his face with cold water from the tap of the motel's washroom sink, washing off all the remaining shaving cream. Everything felt surreal. He had woken up to Katy still in his arms, her body snuggled right up against his, and when her eyes opened so did her mouth. She had whispered a sweet good morning before closing her eyes once again, and dropping her head onto his chest. The smile that had appeared on his face, one she had uttered good morning, was impossible to erase. Even now looking in the mirror, his lips held a grin like no other.

He had held her all nigh, as small sobs racked her body in her sleep. As she cried because of all the horrible and revolting things the DOD did to her. The way they manipulated her mind, made her think those she loved were murdered. How she had though that they had killed themselves. And how she didn't believe she was being rescued, those weeks he stayed by her quiet side she had truly believed that this wasn't him, but some crazy DOD helper. And how she admitted that she wanted to not be afraid but was.

The grin was wiped off his lips at that thought.

His heart clenched at the thought of his Katy still afraid of the unknown. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, whisper that she was safe. But he knew god damn well that she wasn't. He throw down the shaving blade with a force. Why couldn't things have gone as planned? Why had she had to be taken away from him?

So many questions and not a damn soul who could answer them.

Daemon walked out of the washroom, letting his razor to sit in the sink, and be thrown out by the motels maids. He strode into their bedroom, the frown wiped from his lips once he saw his Kitten sitting on their shared bed, her legs tucked underneath her, and the grey book with the half naked man falling out of the sky, in her delicate hands.

"Hey," she says lightly, peeking up at him from behind her book. He was insanely happy that she was actually enjoying the books he had chosen for her. She looked back down at her book, and Daemon watched as her eyes took in the words quickly. He saw a flicker of a smile on her face as she read a certain part.

"What's funny?" He asked, tilting his head. She looked up from her book, smiled shyly at him, before grabbing a piece of paper, most likely the motel's front desk number, placing it in between the pages she was just reading, and closing shut.

"Patch," he tells him, smiling brightly at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Patch? What kind of name is that?" He asks a chuckle rising in his chest.

"What kind of name is Daemon?" She counters, an eyebrow perfectly arched.

"Daemon is a very common name, Kitten." He tells her mockingly strict.

"Especially the one spelled. D. E. A, M. O. N. Yes very common that one is," she says sarcastically.

He smiles at her.

She smiles back.

"He reminds me of you," she says after a time lapse of calming silence passes by.

"I must admit he does have great abs, but I pretty sure I have better ones." He told her raising an eyebrow, before slowly raising his black t-shirt, and exposing his beautifully toned chest. He watched in amusement, as she blushed, her cheeks turning scarlet red. She shook her head at him, silently laughing, her hair falling out of her loose bun. Daemon reached down and moved the piece of hair that had stuck to her cheek, and placed it behind her ears. He leaned his head down, and kissed her forehead. He noticed how she had flinched, and went completely still, but he didn't comment on it.

"Not that," she recovered, her eyes shining once more, "Patch acts like you. He's hilarious, and really horny. He spews innuendoes almost as quickly as you do. He's so sassy, I love him."

Daemon ears rang at the sound of her laughter. She was truly happy. He smiled bigger, his heart clenching in not the normal pain he had been experiencing lately but out of happiness. She had said Patch was like him, and that she loved this fictional character. That had to mean something.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said smirking, while bowing down at her, "but you do not call a man sassy."

"And why not?" She said puffing her chest out, and raising one perfect eye brow up at him.

"Because men cant be sassy." he said in a joking manner, his chin raised as if nothing could be put against his point and be correct.

"Well I love sassy people," she told him un-tucking her legs from under her, and kicking them out, and letting them hang at the end of the bed. "But I guess you could also be an ass whole."

"It's a pleasure to be called an ass whole from you, Kitten." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to have a shower," she said smiling brightly at him, "and no you can't join."

Daemon pouted at her, and watched as her hips swayed as she walked away from him. He grinned, his heart fluttering in his chest, as he fell back onto the bed. His Katy was back, feisty as ever. She had answered him, in all the ways she would have months ago. He hadn't missed the way she flinched before he placed a kiss to her forehead. It was a surprise to him, seeing how only a day ago she had voluntarily kissed him. But it made sense as to why she would flinch. She had believed for quit awhile now that he wasn't really Daemon. He knew, she knew it was him, now. Maybe she wanted to re-start their whole relationship. Maybe apart of her was still afraid that all she had been experiencing was a lie. That the DOD was still playing her. Maybe she wasn't ready to touch or kiss him intimately. But whatever she wanted he would comply to what she wanted, but he couldn't help but feel sad that he wouldn't be kissing those cherry red lips for awhile.

The DOD had hurt her. Had made her believe things, see things, that no human should ever experience in a span of two weeks, or ever. His Kitten was still afraid of what could happen, still afraid of the DOD.

"I don't want to be, but I am." She had said.

And as she told him that last night, he had seen her fear, the way she clutched his body, and her eyes shone, he knew how incredibly scared she really was. As if she believed that any second he would grab a knife and stab himself, exposing to her that he wasn't really Daemon. Or that the DOD would run in here and take her away again.

She would always be afraid, he thought.

But he doesn't want her to be. He wants her to be the care free Katy he had meet months ago. The one who would dance in her house, in socks, and a large shirt. Who screamed out songs without fully knowing the lyrics. Who pouted at him, in her red two piece bathing suit. Who would clumsily walk through the woods with him, just to get to their swimming spot. Daemon, bit his lip. They would never go back their, they wouldn't be able to. Not with the DOD still after them.

And than it hit him. He needs to end this pointless war with DOD. He needs to stop them.

Daemon jumped off the bed, and ran towards the side table. Ripping open the drawer, he grabbed his cell phone, and ran out the motel room. He calmed his breathing, the plan he had in his head was ridiculous. It was stupid, and would get many killed but it needed to happen. He needed to help his Katy, he needed her to be able to breath, to be able to run outside singing an off tune song and not be afraid of being captured and tormented again.

He quickly dialled the number he had promised he would phone, in less of a emergency.

He needed to end this.

* * *

**A/n: Wow, it feels like I haven't updated in ages, sorry! It was really hard for me to write this chapter, especially because I haven't wrote in this story for awhile. Hopefully you guys liked it! I loved all you reviews from last chapter, and I hope you guys continue to show your support.**

**A/N: This chapter is on the extremely short side, because I honestly didn't know how to fill it up. I have everything outlined, major points, and what not. But I don't have little sweet moments, those I come up with as I'm writing. So any ideas you guys could send my way would be really helpful! And I would be extremely thankful!**


End file.
